


hear the wedding bells ringing

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Age Difference, Babysitting, Child!Changkyun, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun works as the babysitter for the cutest five year old in the universe, whose father is arguably the finest man in the universe. There aren’t any downsides, really.





	hear the wedding bells ringing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatherwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherwon/gifts).



> _For Annie;_ happy birthday, my little angel. I couldn't do much for you, but I hope you like it! I'm a little late, but I do hope your day was amazing. You deserve everything as amazing as yourself. Happy birthday, my muffin! I love you. ♡
> 
> And to everyone else who might stumble upon this, I hope you enjoy as well!

Time in university meant massive expenses, and massive expenses easily meant needing to find a suitable job to fit in with those expenses. Already in his final year of university with barely any work experience, nothing really prepared Kihyun for balancing a million part time jobs at once.

And he was lucky that he didn’t have to.

His babysitting job was enough for him to get through most of university while being able to insist to his mother that he didn’t need her money. They paid well; a father and son who easily flaunted their wealth in the large figures for babysitting a small child.

Needless to say, he liked his job. His babysitting job also provided him with time being spent with the world’s cutest five year old boy.

His babysitting job was also provided to him by said cute five year old boy’s extremely hot father. _A hot, twenty-nine year old man, rocking a fine figure, with the world’s cutest son?_ There was barely anything better Kihyun could even begin to ask for. He couldn’t even begin to think of anything better than that. _It really didn’t get better._

There were few downsides to his babysitting job.

Though, it was a little strange to feel a little five year old boy pulling and tugging at your hair for hours, trying to tie pretty ribbons in it.

Somehow, Changkyun had managed to rope Kihyun into sitting down and putting on a pretty, white dress. It surprisingly fit well on the university student. Changkyun had been insistent that Kihyun had to change out of his hoodie and jeans to put on the dress. To say he felt strange about the whole situation was to understate it—he wasn’t sure how to feel about taking ‘playing dress-up’ this seriously.

And Kihyun didn’t dare to ask Changkyun where he got the suspiciously well-fitting dress from, but Changkyun still told him about it, fixated on tying the ribbons into Kihyun’s dark brown locks. The child stood on a stool, on the tips of his toes to reach the top of Kihyun’s head.

“I got a sticker in kindergarten,” Changkyun explained, when he sat Kihyun down in the dress. “Daddy told me that he would buy anything I want, because I was good!”

“Oh, that’s so nice,” Kihyun said, an encouraging smile flashing itself at the little boy who was tying a messy bow in Kihyun’s hair. He resisted the urge to reach up to help the child, because Changkyun was insistent that he would do everything by himself. “What did you get?”

Changkyun beamed, “I got you this dress, hyung!”

Kihyun hesitated. _This wasn’t what he was expecting. Not at all._

“You got this dress for me?”

“ _Mhmm!_ Daddy asked me why I wanted to buy a dress,” Changkyun continued to explain, nodding his head. He sounded proud of himself, “But, I didn’t tell him it’s for your wedding, hyung!”

Kihyun blinked, surprised.

“I’m getting married?”

Changkyun giggled, nodding, “Yup!”

“Am I marrying you, Changkyun?”

Changkyun covered his mouth, giggling childishly and shaking his head, a clear refusal to answer Kihyun’s question. He beamed, “I’ll tell you later, hyung! Daddy always says that I have to be patient. You, too!”

There was an almost awkward moment of silence between them when Kihyun nodded his head and remained silent to allow Changkyun to tie the bows into his hair. The child tugged a little too hard and Kihyun winced.

 _“Ow, Changkyun—!“_ he murmured, brows furrowing a little at the sharp tug. The little boy dropped his hands, immediately reaching to pat Kihyun’s hair, as if it were enough to soothe the pain.

“Sorry, hyung!” he said, frowning. “I’ll be more careful!”

“Please,” Kihyun replied, chuckling quietly. He couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the eager child.

Changkyun’s eyes brightened and he picked the ribbon back up to messily braid it into a lock of Kihyun’s hair. His tiny hands did their best with gathering the locks of hair and tying the ribbon into it.

Changkyun suddenly beamed at Kihyun, halting his hands.

“Daddy also asked me why I was a buying a dress that was too big for me!” he declared.

_Oh, boy._

 

 

 

“Changkyun? Are you tormenting your Kihyun hyung?” Hoseok’s playful voice came from the hallway.

That was the typical greeting when Hoseok came home from work, but Kihyun couldn’t exactly disagree with it, this time. It wasn’t exactly _torment_ , but he spent the past few hours letting a child tie ribbons into his hair in preparation for a wedding he wasn’t even aware of.

Torn away from his concentration, the little boy’s ears perked up immediately at the sound of his father’s voice. His eyes widened and a bright smile broke across his face. For a second, Kihyun forgot about the tugging and pulling at his hair in an attempt to tie ribbons into it.

_“Daddy!”_

The little boy broke away from Kihyun, excitement filling his eyes, as he jumped to his feet and dashed out the door and down the hallway, as quickly as his little legs could take him. He ran into his father’s arms, a barrelling weight of a five year old impacting the older man in love, affection and bright eyes. He let the older man pick him up with a grunt and a soft chuckle.

Kihyun considered taking the chance to rip the ribbons out of his hair, quickly, before Hoseok could get in the room.

Although not willing to ruin Changkyun’s hard work, he wasn’t exactly ready to face Hoseok in the attire Changkyun put him in. Surely, it wasn’t the most attractive thing for Hoseok to see. And, it definitely wasn’t going to help Kihyun with that terrible crush he had on Hoseok, either.

He could feel all his hopes and dreams draining away, along with the blood in his face as Hoseok stepped into the room with Changkyun in his arms.

The older man took one glance at the babysitter and then a quick double-take.

 _“Oh,”_ Hoseok managed to utter. Surprise coloured his expression first and then an amused smile growing on his lips. Kihyun opened his mouth, suddenly feeling the need to make some kind of excuse to explain his situation. Hoseok tilted his head, “You look pretty.”

The little boy in Hoseok’s arms bounced, happily. His small fists pounded on his father’s chest, gleeful giggles spilling from his lips, “He’s really pretty, right, daddy? Hyung is the prettiest!”

Kihyun’s cheeks flushed with colour, embarrassed to have Hoseok see him in such a state and flustered at the compliment. He cleared his throat, eyes averting from the older man and his son. Still, seated on the floor, it was easy for Hoseok to see the way the tips of Kihyun’s ears burned with a bright red.

Changkyun giggled, a squeaky sound of happiness.

“Is your hyung getting married?” Hoseok asked, peering at his son with a smile.

Changkyun nodded his head, happily. The child crossed his arms over his chest, proudly, as if he was a recipient of some sort of child genius reward. Arguably, playing dress up with your babysitter as if he were some kind of life-sized doll wasn’t exactly as exciting but Kihyun wasn’t going to tell a five year old that.

If there was anything strictly against his morals, it was crushing the dreams of a child.

Hoseok indulged his son in his pride, leaving Kihyun on the floor to soak up the embarrassment of being still dressed in a frilly white dress in front of the _very-hot-piece-of-dad_ that was Hoseok. And somewhere in the middle of his state of embarrassment, Kihyun still somehow found it somewhere in his mind to be endeared by the way Hoseok spoke to his son; so gentle and sweet.

_Perhaps, he was a little too far gone into this little crush he had on Hoseok._

“How exciting! Who is he getting married to? Are you going to invite daddy to the wedding?”

Changkyun laughed, reaching up to poke at Hoseok’s cheek with a small finger, “Daddy, you’re so silly!”

Hoseok tilted his head, brows furrowed a little, “I’m not invited to the wedding?”

The little boy covered his mouth with both hands as he giggled at his father. Kihyun wasn’t exactly certain what was so funny about not inviting his father to this unexpected wedding but Changkyun’s giggles had his lips naturally curling into a fond smile. He had a terribly soft spot in his heart for the five year old boy.

“No, daddy!” Changkyun exclaimed between his squeaky giggles, “You have to come to the wedding!”

Hoseok frowned, confused, “But, you just said I’m not invited to the wedding.”

“You don’t invite the people getting married, daddy,” Changkyun explained. He crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly frustrated with his father for not understanding his strange invitation.

It took both adults a second to understand the implications of Changkyun’s words.

Kihyun caught on quicker.

 _“This is what you meant by ‘I’ll tell you later, hyung’?”_ Kihyun exclaimed, suddenly from the floor. Hoseok still looked confused. He turned his head to look at Kihyun, brows furrowed and head tilted.

Changkyun nodded his head, scrambling to have Hoseok put him back on the floor. His father obliged, setting the little boy down on his feet. Then, tiny legs took Changkyun over to where Kihyun was seated on the floor. He took his father with him, hand holding onto Hoseok’s and dragging him along.

“Of course, hyung!” Changkyun answered, huffing out a breath of air, tired from pulling his father with him. He put his hands on his hips, inhaling sharply to catch his breath before he continued.

He brought Hoseok’s hand down with both of his hands, holding it in front of Kihyun’s face. Then, he pat his father’s hands as if silently instructing him to keep his hands in place. Hoseok was slow to connect the dots. He then reached for Kihyun’s hand, bringing it up to meet with Hoseok’s.

Kihyun could feel his cheeks heating up as Changkyun forced them to hold hands.

“Daddy,” Changkyun said, looking at Hoseok. He placed his tiny hands on top of their hands. Then, as seriously as a five year old could ever sound, he declared, “You’re marrying Kihyun hyung.”

Flustered, Kihyun tried to tear his hand away from Hoseok’s. The shock settled into Hoseok a lot quicker than the attempt to figure out his son’s words. Hoseok shifted his hand, moving to entwine their fingers, instead. He glanced at Kihyun from the corner of his eye before turning to face his satisfied child.

“Is that right?” Hoseok’s lips tugged into an amused smile. He arched a brow, turning his head to look at the flustered Kihyun. With his free hand, the babysitter was covering his face in an attempt to shield his blushing face from Hoseok’s view. “Do you like your Kihyun hyung that much?”

Changkyun beamed, shaking his head, “No, daddy. _You_ do.”

Suddenly, struck with surprise, Hoseok’s cheeks flushed with colour. He stood back up, clearing his throat and turning his head away; he didn’t let go of Kihyun’s hand.

The younger man looked up at Hoseok, confused.

Hoseok cleared his throat for a second time, eyes moving around the room before settling on the clock.

“Oh, would you look at the time? It’s already dinnertime,” he declared, an obvious attempt to change the subject. “We should hurry up and make dinner, shouldn’t we?”

Kihyun snapped back to reality, his hand pulling away from Hoseok’s and back into his lap. He laughed, nervously and brushed off the skirt of the dress with his hands. Had he looked back when he pulled his hand away, he might have noticed the way Hoseok’s fingers clasped around themselves as if trying to catch Kihyun’s fingers between his, again. He didn’t.

“Oh, that’s my cue to leave,” he said, scrambling to stand up. Changkyun pushed him back down, a mean frown on his lips. And then, in an effort to keep him in place, the little boy sat in his lap, shaking his head.

“No, hyung!” he said, “You can’t go, yet!”

Unable to answer, Kihyun watched as Changkyun jumped back up to rush to Hoseok.

“Can Kihyun hyung stay for dinner, daddy?” Changkyun whined, childishly stepping to hug his father’s leg.

Hoseok sniffed, seemingly troubled with the question. He shoved his hands into his pockets before making an executive decision, not daring to look at the way Kihyun stared up at him with innocent, confused eyes.

Hoseok licked his lips and then a quiet, almost shy voice fluttered to Kihyun’s ears.

“… Well, then, I suppose. Would you like to stay for dinner, Kihyun?” Hoseok asked, a little timid and entirely too adorable, “… I think Changkyun and I would both like that.”

Kihyun’s heart fluttered.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki! ♡


End file.
